


Further Guidance

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s the thing with expectations. They don’t always live up to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Guidance

Title: Further Guidance  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Nezumi/Shion  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

When Shion asks Nezumi why he’s so convinced he would be bad at sex, the answer he gets is “you just would.”

“That’s not a proper reason,” Shion points out. “You can’t make a claim without using evidence to back it up.”

“My apologies, Your Majesty,” Nezumi says, bowing mockingly. “I didn’t realise you were expecting a science report.”

“I won’t know unless I try, right?”

Which is how Shion finds himself on the bed with Nezumi underneath him a few moments later. He looks bored, like the ceiling is more interesting than what Shion is about to do, but Shion knows he’s provoking him. Nezumi is waiting for him to chicken out and change his mind, but Shion isn’t about to do either. He’s nervous, of course. It’s only natural for him to feel this way.

“Had enough?” Nezumi asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You must be joking.”

Shion hasn’t even started yet.

Taking a deep breath, he decides to take the logical first step of getting Nezumi undressed. Then he pauses. He’s never seen Nezumi without clothes before. Nezumi knows what he looks like nude, or so he claims. It strikes Shion as being unfair, as well as being embarrassing. Nezumi snickers at his hesitation.

“You’re blushing.”

“Be quiet.”

It’s a chance to prove himself, Shion tells himself, to deny Nezumi at least one less thing for him to make fun of. He has to pull himself together. He has to do this right. Doubting himself won’t accomplish anything. He may not have much confidence, but his determination more than makes up for it.

“Come on,” he says, tugging the hem of Nezumi’s shirt. “Help me out here.”

Nezumi is agreeable enough to do as Shion requests, but only does the bare minimum of raising his arms so that Shion can get the shirt over his head. He’s naked from the waist up, and all Shion seems capable of doing is staring.

“You’re beautiful,” he says softly.

“And you’re an idiot,” says Nezumi.

It almost sounds like a term of endearment.

Shion acts on impulse when he reaches out to touch him. For once he doesn’t think, doesn’t rationalise, doesn’t quantify. He just feels.

Nezumi is warm. His heart beats steadily beneath Shion’s palm. It’s undeniable proof of his vitality, his very existence, and it floods Shion with a certain sense of wonder. He’s not some specimen to study. He’s a living, breathing human being.

Shion moves his hand, watching in fascination as Nezumi’s left nipple stiffens when he brushes it with his thumb. He wonders what would happen if he licked it, and soon finds out when he lowers his head and nudges it with his tongue. Nezumi gasps. Shion spares him a glance.

“Is this good?”

“Figure it out for yourself.”

Nezumi has a point. Besides, he hates it when Shion bombards him with questions. He prefers him to learn from experience.

It certainly can’t be terrible, because he’d only complain if it were. Even so, Shion isn’t sure whether he’s enjoying this or not. Nezumi’s expression is impossible to read. But, Shion recalls, he made a noise. It’s what people do when their bodies are stimulated. They do it when they’re in pain, so it makes sense that they would do it out of pleasure.

All Shion has to do is put knowledge into practise, just like when he stitched the wound on Nezumi’s arm. And then it hits him, while his brain is occupied with thoughts of the nervous system and sensory receptors, that if he’s going to see how Nezumi responds to stimuli, he needs to do it in the place where he’s most sensitive.

“Um.” Shion clears his throat. “I need to take off your pants for this next part. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

“Do whatever you want.”

Shion’s fingers shake on his first attempt at undoing the buckle of Nezumi’s belt, but he manages it the second time, popping open the button of his fly before pulling down the zipper.

“Lift your hips?”

Nezumi does as Shion requests. His pants come off first, then his underwear and finally, his socks. “Just toss them on the floor,” he says before Shion can store them away properly.

“Right.”

He isn’t shy at all about being undressed. He doesn’t blush, doesn’t look away, doesn’t even seem to care. He’s also not aroused, to Shion’s disappointment, but he supposes it’s no real surprise. It’s a promising start, though, when Shion kisses the tip of Nezumi’s cock, watches it begin to harden, hears the way Nezumi sucks in his breath through gritted teeth.

“Did you know?” he says cheerfully. “Unlike most other mammals, the human penis has no erectile bone. It can only reach its erect state by engorging itself with blood.”

“Skip the lecture,” Nezumi orders, rapping a fist lightly against Shion’s skull. “Just give me the blowjob.”

But Shion doesn’t have a clue how to perform oral sex, or any other kind for that matter. Still, he refuses to be bad at it. He won’t allow Nezumi the satisfaction of being proved right.

He uses his hands first, stroking and fondling, and then his mouth, parting his lips so Nezumi’s cock can slip inside.

“Mind your teeth,” Nezumi warns.

And suck, Shion thinks vaguely, I should do that too, and it makes his jaw ache after a while, but Nezumi pushes him back down when he tries to pull away. It’s really rather rude of him, and Shion chokes a little bit because there’s only so much he can fit without wanting to gag.

“Don’t,” Nezumi growls, his fingers twisting Shion’s hair in a way that almost hurts. “Don’t stop.”

He likes it. He likes it and he wants more.

There’s no begging or pleading, because Nezumi doesn’t do either of those things, but his voice is hoarse and his body is tense and it’s all because of Shion, because he’s doing better than expected, because he catches on so quickly.

For the first time in his life Shion feels smug. It’s better than winning an award, pleases him more than any other task he’s accomplished because he can make Nezumi moan his name so hoarsely, can make him shudder and sigh. It’s amazing, liberating, empowering, and oh, Shion realises at last, he’s actually getting turned on by this.

It’s not quite as spectacular when Nezumi comes. Shion doesn’t anticipate it, forgets all about it even because he’s so absorbed in congratulating himself on his achievement, and he’s left messy and coughing and spluttering.

That’s the thing with expectations. They don’t always live up to reality.

Nezumi doesn’t laugh, but only because he gotten his breathing under control again yet. “You learn fast.”

“I get that a lot.” Shion wipes his mouth on the sheets without thinking and immediately regrets it. He’s going to have to wash them later, but there’s something else he needs to take care of right now.

“But,” Nezumi continues, reversing their positions by rolling Shion into his back, “there’s definitely room for improvement. Here, let me show you.”

And Shion is more than happy to receive further guidance.

 

End.


End file.
